youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rift
|designation = B15 (Inactive) Z03 (Inactive) |age (2016) = 14 |age (2018) = 16 |gender = Female |species = Human/Demon (Succubus) |eye color = Green |hair color = Blonde |affiliation = The Team (Formerly) The Acolytes (Formerly) |blood type = AB |relatives = John Constantine (Grandfather) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Drake Drago (Lover) |marital status = Dating Drake Drago |mentor = John Constantine |powers = Marksmanship Magic Levitation (via magic) |weaknesses = Human Limitations Emotional Upheaval Loss of Control |equipment = Pipe Custom-made pistols |first = Duel of Magic |voice = }} Loran Constantine, the granddaughter of the (in)famous exorcist John Constantine. She inherited his powers, and his tainted blood, which acts as a protective agent when she is at risk. She plans on taking over his business one day, becoming the second member of their family to willingly stare Hell in the face. Her Designation number was B23 She ended up joining The Team while dealing with a Demonic attack. After clearing up the resulting chaos, she was brought along and later inducted into the group, officially as a probational member. However, due to circumstances she is yet to understand herself, she resigned. Appearance Loran has bright green eyes and blonde hair. She typically wears her school’s standard uniform with a short skirt, long white socks and brown shoes, unless it's her free time after school. In that case, she wears a black t-shirt with a crown emblem and a plaid skirt, a spiked belt and a spiked bracelet on her right hand, while on her left is a fingerless glove with black bands. While out masquradeing as Rift, Loran wears a long black coat with a hood designed to cover her face and clothes to prevent anyone from recongnizing her. Personality Loran is a person focused on one goal, and one goal only, to prove herself a competent exorcist and to replace her grandfather, and won’t let anything stand between her and that difficult objective. One of her flaws is that she’s too trusting of people. So long as one doesn’t stand between her and her goal, she will get along great with whoever, which many times in the past has proven to be her greatest downfall time and again. Publicly, she is very hyperactive and playful, a living, breathing joke waiting to happen. Privately however, she is quiet and aloof, even her family doesn’t really know what goes on behind closed doors, which is a blessing all its own. History Loran was born during a lunar eclipse, often considered a bad omen in some cultures, but in Demonic cultures its a good thing, a sign of power. This later was tied to a prophecy once said in Hell, of a child born of tainted blood when the moon was blackened. This child, named Loran, was said to be the downfall of Hell’s civilization, or at least the culmination of what John had started years before. As she grew older, her powers grew, and so did the danger surrounding her and those she was close to. She attempted to save people by forgoing friends, which failed. People were still at risk, and she couldn’t bear the loneliness any longer. Eventually, she almost snapped and lost control of her power. From that near-tragic event, she assumed that her power was tied to emotions, which later turned out to be a false statement. How she lost control of the spell isn't currently known to anyone, let alone herself. Now in 10th grade, she has a few people whom she calls friend, not because she's picky about who earns her respect, but rather there are plenty of people who know stories about her family and think she's crazy. For the most part, her life is as normal as could be, punctuated only by a Demon trying to take over the world. Powers and Abilties Magic *'Chi Magic': Loran is a noted witch, able to use many complex spells that make her life simple, or can use them offensively to combat those that wish to do her, or her friends, harm. Her magic is noticably different than what has been seen before, focusing on natural energy and the use of potions and other objects to achieve it's effects. Unique to her is a grey colored chi force, possibly representing her tainted bloodline. :*'Archi-Radi-Marga (Lit. Path of the Gods)': The most simplistic of Loran's formidable arts, and possibly the most used. The spell itself is a simple blast of magical energy, or Mana. Thanks to it's simpicity, it can be fired quickly, but is naturally weak. Nonetheless, it is still a potent long range offensive move. :*'Anil Apah Aashni' (Lit. Wind, water, lightning): Drawing on the three elements of wind, water and lightning, Loran can create a sphere-shaped storm the size of a baseball, designed to be a concussive force rather than an explosive one. *'Magic': A side effect of carrying the blood of both a Succubus and the Babelyonian God of Hell, Nergal, Loran can use what could best be labeled as traditional witchcraft as well as her Chi magic. Her traditional magic is black with various shades of violet tinting it. Because she is drawing exclusively from her Demonic energy to cast these spells, they are much harder to control and are therefore full of risks when used. *'Spirit Wards': Not only can she use magic for destructive purposes, but her spells can also be used to defend, mask, and all around protect someone from some of the dangers that may assail them. She can place one ward on a given person, which restricts how effective they can be. *'Illusions: '''Loran loves using this power, which allows her to mess with the minds of people, an easy feat for people with over-active emotional center in the brain, as Loran can tap into it and amplify the emotion and attack the senses using that emotion. *'Banishing': Loran, being an exorcist, is able to send Demons and other supernatural forces back into their domain, typically Hell. *'Levitation: Loran can levitate and fly around by using magic to alter the air around her to gain lift, acceleration and movement. *Marksmanship: Loran is very skilled in the use of her pistols and is able to kill demons that are several feet away with pinpoint accuracy. Human Powers *'''Genius Demonologist: As the heiress to John Constantine’s formidable reputation and his magical resources, not to mention his library of grimoires, she has studied endlessly over the materials , learning all that the books would divulge, and then some more. She’s able to fight against any spirit of any faith, so long as their weaknesses are known. *'Gun Kata': Loran is actually very skilled in using Gun Kata, the use of guns as a weapon more than just shooting, although firing the gun is part of the style, giving the user many different ways of aproaching the matter at hand. *'Blunt weapon Specialty': Loran uses blunt objects as weapons, mainly a pipe that she keeps at all times except for school hours. Weaknesses *'Emotional Upheaval': The nature of magic itself is decided by the users emotional state, and Loran's Chi magic is no exception, as it comes from her, and is therefore intimite with her desires and thoughts. It is to that end, her emotions dictate her strength and power, more often than not. If she loses control of her emotions, her magic become erratic and unstable, creating some interesting, sometimes catastrophic, reactions. *'Loss of control':If a spell is beyond her level of control, it can backfire or cause a different effect than originally intended. Typically, a reaction caused by a lack of control is harder to reverse, as the spell is often more potent than anything she can use to counteract whatever effect it had. Equipment Guns *'Holy Cross Pistol': Loran's first gun, made of a melted cross and the Spear of Longinus. It's a simple black pistol with an elongated barrel. It can fire rounds of various sizes thanks to a swappable magazine system, although her favored shell type is a .357. *'Varja Pistol': The Varja is a substance in Hindu myth said to be nearly unbreakable, and can destroy anything that comes against it. This particular weapon is a modified Smith and Wesson .500 with a second barrel below the main one and a sixth chamber, rather than only five. It fires twice for each pull of the trigger, meaning it can only be fired three times before needing reloaded. Potions Loran, being a user of Chi Magic, is an effective potions maker, creating a few different ones that can be used in more that one instance, or some that are specific to the task at hand. She keeps them in her belt, hidden from view. Trivia *Her powers are based on the Hellblazer comics, which are a spin-off of Swamp Thing. *Her school outfit is Noel Vermillon from BlazBlue, while her alternate appearance is based on Saber from the Fate Stay series. *Her theme song is One Last Breath (Six Feet Down) by Creed.